Alignement des Etoiles sur la Pleine Lune
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Une morsure non voulue par le chef de la meute. Harry était un simple petit garçon, jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha découvre que cette petite chose était son compagnon. Que se passe t il lorsque le Ministère apprend que Fenrir détient Harry ? Slash HP/FG
1. Morsure de Chien

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Hello à tous ,

Oui je sais bien que c'est une nouvelle histoire … Mais elle faisait partie de mon cadeau pour Tag … Alors … Petite fic de … voyons voir … Ahhh oui c'est bien ça … 40 chapitres et d'environs 163 pages word en times et police 10 … Ouaip, je sais, je suis un dingue … du même auteur que "Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile".

Donc c'est toujours grâce à la talentueuse Sucubei que je la connais. Du coup, encore une fois merci à elle de nous faire partager ses lectures .

Sinon que dire, à part que cette fic ne sera pas updatée en priorité mais terminée . Elle viendra plutôt en alternance avec mes autres fics. Elle sera un peu ma soupape de sécurité, lorsque les autres me "prendront un peu trop la tête", une façon de m'évader quoi … et d'échapper à mon bourreau de travail qui, bien entendu, voudra la suite, la suite et encore la suite bien avant que j'ai fini de la traduire !!! Un esclave je suis, je vous le dit amis lecteurs !!!

Là encore nous avons demandé à l'auteur l'autorisation et … rien après des semaines d'attentes.

Nous postons et retirerons si négation nous revient en réponse.

Oo

Bien, bien drôle de phrase en vérité …

A part mes délires d'auteur, il ne semble pas là aussi qu'il y est déjà une trad' en cours sous ce titre.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une joyeuse lecture.

* * *

**Morsure de Chien**

Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans courait à travers le parc, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'arrêter après s'être cogné la hanche dans le coin d'un banc. Des voix l'accablaient de sarcasmes tandis qu'il mettait de la distance entre lui et la foule enragée.

Son sympathique cousin Dudley avait commencé à le pourchasser après avoir décidé de jouer à un nouveau jeu qu'il venait juste d'inventer : 'La Chasse au Harry'. La future proie avait jeté un regard aux nombreux membres que comptaient la bande et avait décidé que, bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout et estima que prendre un peu d'avance en filant vite et loin permettrait peut-être enfin à sa bonne étoile de se réveler et de le sauver.

Il était petit pour son âge et le savait. Son ossature était délicate et sa taille minuscule, comparé à des enfants nés la même année que lui. L'on pouvait imputer cela en partie aux mauvais traitements que lui faisait subir sa famille. Bien entendu, ils ne le frappaient pas en dehors de quelques gifles par-ci par-là. C'était plus sournois et vicieux. Ils se contentaient simplement de le jeter dans un placard pendant des jours avec à peine de quoi se nourrir.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les voix derrière lui moururent. Le vent se prit dans ses cheveux noirs et les fit virevolter. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était sur une aire de jeux pour enfants. Il s'écroula sur le toboggan jaune le plus proche. Le soleil baissait à l'horizon et une lune pleine commença à briller dans le ciel.

Il savait que le plus raisonnable pour sa survie était de rentrer chez lui maintenant et d'affronter sa famille, vu que c'était juste la troisième fois qu'il s'enfuyait, coup sur coup. Son châtiment probable ? Le placard, sans aucune nourriture pour le lendemain.

Se relevant, il venait de faire quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une branche sèche se cassant net. Il se retourna et regarda entre les troncs en direction de la petite forêt.

Dudley ?" Sa petite voix perça le silence mais son énorme cousin ne répondit pas.

Décidant que c'était probablement un lapin ou tout autre animal, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque deux yeux jaunes qui le regardaient.

Son petit cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne satisfit pas sa curiosité de savoir ce que c'était et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put loin de ce regard.

Un grognement surgit derrière lui. Harry gémit de peur. Ce devait être un chien, un très grand d'après le bruit de son galop. Allait-il mourir ?

Harry était un garçon intelligent pour son âge. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant s'il continuait à courir. Le chien finirait par le rattraper et le mettre en pièces. Ses deux seules options étaient soit de s'arrêter et de voir si le chien était gentil, soit de se cacher quelque part, hors d'atteinte.

Voyant le toboggan tubulaire réservé aux bébés, il essaya désespérément de se glisser à l'intérieur au moment où un grognement résonna juste derrière lui. Il allait y arriver, il le savait… jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur terrible lui transperce la cheville. Il hurla sa souffrance. Le chien l'avait mordu et continuerait de le maintenir entre ses crocs tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à se mettre hors de portée. Rassemblant ses forces, il reprit son escalade loin de l'animal.

Son sang coulait le long du toboggan rose, le tachant au passage. Ce fut en cet instant qu'il regarda attentivement le chien qui venait de le mordre. Ce n'en était pas un. C'était un très grand loup. Son museau claquait dans le vide à l'entrée du tube, essayant d'atteindre la chair humaine. Harry commença à pleurer d'effrois et de soulagement.

Le loup ne pourrait plus l'atteindre maintenant. Il resterait caché là jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que la bête disparaisse.

S'assurant qu'il était en sécurité, il s'allongea sur le toboggan et ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir les dents pointues qui cherchaient à l'atteindre. Il essaya de ne plus entendre les grondements furieux de l'animal.

**--FH--**

Il ne quitta pas sa cachette avant le matin. Le loup avait disparu une heure après l'avoir mordu mais Harry n'osa pas partir tant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Les Dursley ne se souciaient probablement pas qu'il fut absent toute la nuit.

Lorsqu'il mit son poids sur sa jambe blessée, il siffla de douleur. Il avait probablement une entorse ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne voulait pas la regarder trop longtemps car le sang séché lui retournait l'estomac.

Après une profonde inspiration, il prit un rythme déterminé et le garda jusqu'à la "maison". Puisqu'il était très tôt, il ne croiserait personne. Il aurait eu du mal à leur expliquer ce qu'il faisait là.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il entra en boîtant dans la maison. La tante Petunia était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner de l'oncle Vernon avant que ce dernier ne parte au travail.

"_Vaurien_! Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?" Harry tressaillit devant la voix perçante de sa tante mais également devant le regard que lui lança son oncle sous ses sourcils broussailleux.

'J'ai – j'ai été attaqué par un chien," répondit-il pathétiquement en montrant sa cheville.

Le visage de la tante Petunia devint livide et l'oncle Vernon se leva pour avoir une meilleure vue. "Sors-toi du tapis ! Tu vas l'abîmer avec tout ce sang et cette poussière !"

Harry cligna des yeux de confusion. Lorsqu'une fois Dudley était revenu avec une égratignure dans le cou et avait fait tomber une goutte de sang sur le tapis, sa mère ne lui avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de le réconforter avec des bonbons et de nettoyer la blessure avec du coton. Mais maintenant que Harry revenait avec une cheville mâchée, elle se plaignait qu'il allait le salir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir.

Avec un glapissement, il leva les yeux vers son oncle lorsque celui-ci lui saisit violemment le bras.

"As-tu entendu ta tante ? Sors de ce tapis espèce de petit ingrat." Avec force, son oncle l'aida à passer la porte menant au jardin. Il tomba à genoux et grimaça quand il cogna sa cheville blessée.

Il reçut une claque étrangement humide. Il baissa les yeux dans l'évier et comprit lorsqu'il y vit une serviette humide et sale.

"Nettoie toute cette saleté et va dans ton placard." Sur ces mots, son oncle claqua la porte et laissa son neveu dehors pour qu'il se nettoie ou plutôt essuie le sang.

C'était assez pitoyable de voir un petit garçon laver doucement le sang d'une plaie sanguinolente et infectée dans l'évier du jardin. Une larme roula sur la peau douce de sa joue. Il chassa son sentiment de solitude.

**--FH--**

Turner Halverson jura en enfilant une robe après sa nuit de pleine lune. Il ne savait pas comment son alpha, Fenrir Greyback, allait réagir quand il lui dirait qu'il avait mordu un jeune garçon.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui. Il se souvenait encore des cris de l'enfant lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il avait été bien inspiré de se cacher dans le tube mais il n'y était pas arrivé suffisamment vite. Il avait reçu le don des loups-garous. Turner ne savait même pas si le garçon était ou non un sorcier.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se présenta devant son chef. Tout le corps et l'attitude de l'homme criait _Alpha !_ Ses épaules étaient larges, ses muscles bien découpés. Il était grand, probablement deux mètres. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en vagues argentées et ils avaient la faculté de se coller à lui comme une seconde peau. Sa forme de loup était encore plus ahurissante.

Leur alpha était magnifique.

Fernir n'avait jamais prit de partenaire et ne s'était jamais accordé de plaisirs sensuels avec quelqu'un de sa meute après être devenu le mâle dominant. C'était contre les principes des loups-garous de s'accoupler avec quelqu'un inférieur à son rang bien que la meute entière eut fait n'importe quoi pour son chef, y compris coucher.

Peu de temps après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, Fenrir avait cessé de transformer des humains en loup-garou de peur que, sans la protection du Seigneur et sans argent, il ne trouve plus d'endroit sûr où faire vivre sa meute. Et elle était déjà considérablement grande à cause de la demande incessante de Voldemort d'avoir toujours plus d'alliés. Même si elle n'était pas loyale au Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle l'était vis-à-vis de Fenrir qui, lui, avait fait un pacte avec le sorcier pour protéger sa meute.

Fenrir leur avait promis que Lord Voldemort reviendrait et qu'ils continueraient à croitre en nombre.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu ai quitté la zone protégée la nuit dernière, Turner ?" Il parlait calmement alors que ses yeux l'accusaient de trahison.

"Je me suis senti attiré par une petite ville moldue, Fenrir. Je m'excuse de ma désobéissance et accepterais toute punition que tu jugeras appropriée." Le reste de la meute se tenait le long des murs de pierre, les regardant avec curiosité. Ils ne laissaient jamais leur alpha seul. Fenrir était toujours protégé, où qu'il aille bien qu'il n'en ait probablement pas besoin.

Turner laissa son regard vagabonder sur ses congénères. La plupart était nu, n'ayant aucune pudeur depuis que le loup en eux avait pris le contrôle. C'était le plus souvent les moldus qui se laissaient ainsi aller. Fenrir portait une paire de jean déchiré pour couvrir l'essentiel et les sorciers et sorcières suivaient son exemple.

Turner était un nouvel arrivant et préférait porter des robes pour se dissimuler entièrement. Tout le _truc_ de la meute le perturbait encore, entre autre la façon dont ils se comportaient les uns envers les autres. Comme dormir tous ensemble sur le sol, leurs corps entremêlés, manger de la viande crue avec leurs mains et enfin, mais pas des moindres, il était stupéfié par le comportement du mâle dominant.

Fenrir était comme n'importe quel alpha, dominateur et protecteur mais cela perturbait tout de même Turner. Il se souvenait qu'au sortir de sa première transformation, son dominant avait décidé de le réclamer comme sien en… et bien, vidant sa vessie sur lui. Fenrir croyait en la vérité de l'odeur. Si la meute sentait comme lui alors les autres loups-garous sauraient qu'ils doivent rester à l'écart.

Ce n'était pas seulement cette revendication qui le perturbait mais également les changements d'humeurs. Un instant, il était doux et aimant, l'instant d'après il les chassait. Il voyait comment les plus expérimentés réagissaient et réalisa qu'ils s'y étaient habitués.

Sans parler de la façon dont les loups-garous traitaient leur compagnon. C'était quelque chose que Turner ne comprenait pas. Chaque couple avait un dominant et un dominé et ils s'aimaient pour la vie mais le dominant traitait toujours le dominé comme… et bien comme un dominé. C'était difficile à expliquer et encore plus à comprendre.

Une main sur sa joue le caressa et le ramena au présent.

"Qui as-tu infecté ? Quel âge avaient-ils ?" Turner posa ses yeux sur le beau visage de l'homme et vit les canines de Fenrir pointer. En fait, c'était le cas la plupart du temps.

"Je… je ne sais pas. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans." C'était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas discuter mais il était peu probable qu'il puisse le cacher à son chef.

De longs ongles lui griffèrent la joue puis il reçu une gifle magistrale. Turner trébucha et se retrouva assis par terre face à Fenrir, qui le dominait dans tous les sens du terme.

"Rien d'autre qu'un _jeune_ enfant, Turner. Tu t'es senti attiré par un bambin ? Je laisserais passer pour cette fois puisque tu es un nouveau loup-garou mais la prochaine fois que tu ressens l'envie de mordre, prends ta patte." La meute se recroquevilla et leurs yeux étaient fixés sur leur alpha en colère.

"Tu sais que j'ai peu de place pour un de plus, Turner. Encore moins pour un gamin." La fureur de Fenrir mourut et il se tourna vers la chaise qui lui servait de trone. Il s'assit sans autoriser Turner à se relever.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de qui s'était ? Un moldu ? Un sorcier ? Sais-tu quoi que ce soit ?" Turner déglutit et fixa le sol pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Comment était-il censé expliquer à son alpha qu'il avait simplement eu ce… désir ?

"Non. Je pense cependant que c'était un sorcier."

Silence. Turner entendit les pas de son dominant se rapprocher.

"Rien d'autre ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?" Des ongles durs raclèrent son cuir chevelu et firent poindre du sang. "Tu retourneras dans cette ville à la pleine lune, tu récupèreras mon chiot et tu me l'apporteras. Tu as compris ?"

Turner galeta de douleur et acquiesça frénétiquement.

"Oui, oui, je comprends."

"Bien." Sa voix était un grognement puis il quitta la pièce suivie par la moitié de la meute.

Et Turner dut rester à genoux sur le sol dur jusqu'à ce que son alpha lui ordonne de partir.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	2. Puis Je le Garder, Maman ?

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Bonjour à tous,

J'avais prévu de faire une longue NdT, vous racontant ma vie, celles des poissons rouges que je n'ai pas mais du coup elle sera brève.

Tag a perdu sa grand-mère samedi après-midi.

C'est le seul chapitre que nous avions de traduit et de corrigé, donc je le poste mais je ne sais pas quand je mettrai la suite… les autres fics sont elles aussi en stand-by.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Sev'

PS : Vous êtes nombreux à lire notre traduction ainsi que celle de « Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile » et nous vous en remercions.

Mais n'oubliez pas le chti bouton violet de bas de page … Un mot doux, gentil, critique, assassin reste toujours un mot et fait « plaisir » quelque soit son degré.

* * *

**Puis-Je le Garder, Maman ?**

Harry frottait le sol de la cuisine, ignorant sciemment son cousin et sa façon de le regarder. Sa tante lui avait dit qu'il devrait finir toutes ses corvées s'il voulait pouvoir manger ce soir là. Il devait donc impérativement terminer son travail et de façon impeccable. Il n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'un morceau de pastèque au petit-déjeuner de la veille.

Bizarrement, il avait surtout envie d'une énorme quantité de viande. Porc, poulet voir même un hamburger, rien de bien précis mais cette simple pensée le faisait saliver de faim.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, débile ?" gronda Dudley en léchant sa glace qui était recouverte de sauce au chocolat. Harry cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il regardait son cousin comme si c'était un cochon, prêt à être égorgé.

Il soupira et continua de frotter la petite tache qui semblait ne pas vouloir disparaitre. Cela ne servirait à rien de crier sur Dudley, puisque, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est lui qui serait puni.

Il fut distrait par le bruit des voix étouffées de son oncle et de sa tante qui se trouvaient au premier étage. C'était encore une chose qu'il avait remarqué. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu par ce… gros chien, ou loup, il avait constaté son attirance très prononcée pour la viande, sa très bonne audition et par-dessus tout l'amélioration de sa myopie. Il préférait se dire que ce n'était que des coïncidences et que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'ignorait encore.

"Je te parles." Harry grimaça et espéra que son cousin n'allait pas faire quelque chose d'irréfléchie. Il se souvenait d'une fois : Dudley avait renversé le vase favori de Pétunia et blâmé Harry pour ça. Le petit garçon fit la moue au souvenir de son oncle le jetant dans son placard, ne le laissant pas en sortir pendant deux jours… pas même pour utiliser les toilettes.

Son cousin se leva, ses cheveux noirs couvrant ses yeux ambre-vert. Harry s'aplatit sur le sol. Dudley avança lourdement en direction du frêle garçon et ricana en marchant 'accidentellement' sur sa cheville blessée.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau gémit et se mordit la langue, se faisant immédiatement saigner à cause de ses canines inhabituellement pointues. Sa cheville n'avait pas guérie depuis l'incident… il savait qu'elle était infectée mais sa famille n'en parlait pas, alors même qu'il boitait à travers la maison.

"Haha. Tu es tellement maladroit, _monstre_." Harry soupira en entendant son cousin le traiter une nouvelle fois de 'monstre'. Il en concluait deux choses. Que le garçon était en train d'adopter le vocabulaire de ses parents et qu'ils feraient bien de faire attention à ce qu'ils disent lorsque leur fils se trouve près d'eux, s'ils voulaient qu'il garde une certaine innocence … ce qui était de toute façon une cause perdue.

Prenant la serpillère, il la trempa dans l'eau savonneuse pour essayer de retirer la saleté tenace du sol. Encore un mètre et il en aurait fini avec ses corvées de la journée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exciter en pensant à ce qu'il y aurait au dîner. C'était presque comme s'il avait échangé sa place avec celle de Dudley pour être si obsédé par la nourriture.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Dudley fit une autre remarque stupide.

"Tu es effroyablement gras, vermine. Je pense qu'un régime s'impose et il serait préférable que tu ne manges pas ce soir. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu mets dans cette bouche monstrueuse," railla Dudley. Harry inspira par le nez et ignora le garçon obèse qu'il lui faisait face. Il savait qu'il était petit et maigre. Son cousin essayait juste de le pousser à rétorquer à cause du caractère vif qu'il s'était récemment découvert.

_Enfin._

Il avait terminé le sol et vit du coin de l'œil son cousin se rassoir près de sa coupe de glace. Peut-être avait-il abandonné ?

Prenant le seau d'eau avec lui, il boitilla jusque dans le jardin et versa l'excédent sur les pierres. La tante Pétunia lui avait dit que si jamais il renversait du savon sur les fleurs, il serrait privé de nourriture pendant une semaine, alors il faisait très attention.

La sensation d'être épié le frappa. Il leva vivement les yeux mais ne vit personne, pas même une ombre.

Au même instant, venant de la maison, il entendit les pleurs de Dudley. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son cousin faisait du cinéma, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer et son estomac de se contracter férocement en entendant son oncle vociférer. Il espérait que, quel quand soit la cause, cela ne lui couterait pas son dîner.

"Sale Vaurien ! Viens ici !" Harry gémit et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. Il hésita un instant avant d'obéir à l'ordre de son oncle. Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, son bras fut prit dans un étau. Il fut tiré face à son oncle, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

"Tu as _osé_ faire du mal à Dudley dans notre maison ? Après tout ce que nous t'avons donné ?" Les yeux de Harry s'éloignèrent de son oncle et examinèrent la scène devant lui. Son cousin était par terre, pleurant dans les bras de sa mère. Sa lèvre était fendue et sa glace au chocolat répandue partout sur le sol précédemment nettoyé.

_Comment, par Merlin, son cousin avait-il réussi à faire ça si vite ?_

La main dure qui le tenait relâcha sa prise et Harry tomba violemment sur sa cheville blessée. Il ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres sous la douleur… c'était presque aussi atroce que d'être de nouveau mordu.

Une large main le frappa au visage et sa tête partit sur le côté. "Tais-toi. Tu le mérites après ce que tu as fait à Dudley."

Harry fronça les sourcils et remarqua que quelque chose d'humide coulait sur sa joue. Pensant que c'était du sang, il l'essuya d'un revers de main mais le liquide était clair. Une larme.

Sa main trembla et d'autres larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il n'avait plus pleuré autant depuis qu'il avait quatre ans… depuis qu'il s'était habitué aux traitements infligés par sa famille.

Des sanglots secouèrent son corps et il renifla, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Le sentiment de solitude s'intensifia et celui d'être indésirable le frappa comme la gifle que venait de lui donner l'oncle Vernon.

Des grosses mains le saisirent et le trainèrent à travers la maison en direction de son placard. Une fois arrivé, il fut jeté dedans. Il se cogna la tête dans le montant de la porte et s'évanouit.

**--FH--**

La meute se tenait indifféremment, assise ou debout, dans la forêt et regardait leur alpha les rassembler une fois de plus. Ils attendaient avec excitation que la pleine lune se lève. Certains loups-garous étaient mêmes en train de lutter amicalement. Les plus jeunes jouaient à chat pendant que les plus anciens les regardaient avec amusement.

Ils étaient environ soixante-dix, tous d'âge différent : le plus jeune avait dix ans tandis que le plus vieux en avait quatre-vingt huit. Et chacun d'eux avait remarqué que leur alpha était de mauvaise humeur ce soir à cause du nouveau venu dans la meute.

Il avait envoyé Turner Alverson chercher son nouveau chiot et le lui ramener. Mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait en faire. Il avait trois options, soit le garder, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, le tuer de ces propres dents ou encore de l'abandonner dans la forêt… il n'y survivrait pas vu son jeune âge. Il regretta de devoir tuer le nouveau louveteau mais ce devait être fait. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui ici et il était trop jeune pour survivre à sa première transformation sans aide.

Il tourna la tête vers la lune et quelques boucles argentées s'échappèrent de sa queue de cheval. Reniflant, il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Ce soir serait une grande aventure. Ce soir verrait les choses changer.

Sa meute se rapprocha de lui, os et muscles se transformant sous la lumière de la lune. Dans un hurlement, un grand loup gris se tint au milieu de congénères plus petits qui reprirent son cri.

**--FH--**

Harry ferma les yeux de douleur. Il avait pensé qu'une fois réveillé du cauchemar qu'était sa vie, il se sentirait mieux… mais c'était cent fois pire.

L'odeur de la viande de porc que les Dursley mangeaient lui chatouilla les narines et de la salive coula sur son menton. Il avait tellement faim… tellement mal. Des cloques apparurent sur sa peau comme si un feu le consumait de l'intérieur. Sa colonne vertébrale se cassa net, se courbant. Harry laissa échapper un cri strident. Il ne se souciait pas que les Dursley l'entendent car il avait le sentiment qu'il serait mort bien avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte du placard.

Ses ongles s'affutèrent et ses dents s'aiguisèrent. Ses cheveux devinrent de plus en plus long, plus touffus.

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues mais, à la place de la solitude, c'était l'incompréhension de la situation qui les provoquait. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras et le fixa avec horreur. Il était en fourrure noir et ce n'était pas un bras mais… une patte ?

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'évanouit de nouveau.

**--FH--**

Avec un gémissement, Harry se réveilla sous une lumière aveuglante. Il leva son bras pour se cacher les yeux mais fut surpris de trouver une nouvelle fois une patte.

Il écarta les paupières et les cligna plusieurs fois pour faire le point sur le gros visage de son cousin. Seulement il était bien plus grand que dans son souvenir. Il remarque son oncle et sa tante derrière lui, le regardant avec… amour ?

"Il est tellement mignon, maman ! Je peux le garder ?" geignit Dudley en tapotant Harry sur la tête.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

"Il sera un bien meilleur colocataire que ce… _monstre_. D'ailleurs où est-il passé, Vernon ?" Sa tante regarda son ventripotent mari hausser les épaules en arborant un sourire jubilatoire.

"Il était parti lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte et, à la place, j'ai trouvé ce petit bonhomme. Ce vaurien a probablement ramassé le petit animal et l'a caché dans le placard. Si nous avons de la chance, peut-être que cette erreur de la nature ne reviendra pas."

_Je suis juste là ! Vous parlez de moi et je suis juste là !_

Avant que Harry ne puisse y penser plus avant, Dudley le saisit durement et le serra… fort. Un cri de surprise jaillit de Harry. Ses oreilles pointues se rabattirent en arrière sur son crâne.

"Ah, Vernon, regardes ça. Nous devrions laisser Dudlichounet le garder." Harry regarda sa famille et les vit acquiescer. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il voulut mordre son cousin mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Au lieu de ça, il commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens, mettant son corps dans des positions invraisemblables qui devaient en théorie faire desserrer sa prise à Dudley

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que son cousin le laisse tomber au sol. Il eut le souffle coupé pendant un moment. Puis, lorsqu'il put de nouveau respirer, il souhaita mourir car sa famille se penchait au-dessus de lui d'une hauteur ridicule.

_Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !_

Cela sortit en glapissement et ils commencèrent à rire en le montrant du doigt et en disant à quel point il était mignon.

Il se remit difficilement sur pattes… vacilla et retomba par terre. En grondant, il se remit debout et commença à marcher en direction du miroir en pied. Il devait voir ce qui lui arrivait.

Avant qu'il n'atteigne le sofa, sa main ou plutôt sa patte se mit en travers de son autre pied… patte et il s'affala. Sans parler de sa mauvaise cheville qui le lançait de nouveau.

Si c'était possible, sa 'famille' recommença à rire encore plus fort et fit des commentaires méchants sur son inaptitude à se mouvoir.

Reniflant, il se remit debout et atteignit le miroir en quelques minutes. Ce qu'il vit l'aurait probablement fait s'évanouir si sa stupeur n'avait pas été si forte.

A la place du petit garçon maigrichon qu'il connaissait bien, se trouvait un petit, non un _minuscule_ loup d'un noir profond. Il n'était pas plus long que l'avant-bras de son oncle et pas plus haut que le genou de Dudley. Sa fourrure était duveteuse et ses pattes et ses oreilles semblaient appartenir à un loup beaucoup plus grand que lui. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il trébuchait autant.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il _était_ la plus adorable chose qu'il eut jamais vue.

Un hurlement à l'extérieur lui fit dresser les oreilles. Il sut immédiatement qu'il devait la suivre. Elle était unique en son genre.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte lorsque Dudley le ramassa.

_Poses-moi par terre, gras du bide !_

"Je ne sais pas, Pétunia. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un chiot. Il ressemble davantage à un bébé loup."

_Non ? Vraiment ! _Harry gronda et se débattit une nouvelle fois tandis que Dudley le serrait plus fort.

"Mais père ! Je peux prendre soin de lui, je te le promets." Le souffle dur de son cousin piqua les sens de Harry et il dut éternuer, provoquant une nouvelle série de 'oh'.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet que tu ne prennes pas soin de lui, Dudlichounet. C'est juste que les loups deviennent bien plus grands. Ce sont des animaux vicieux. Tu ne saurais pas quoi en faire."

Dudley eut se regard qui donna envie à Harry de se cacher." Mais maman – je _le veux_ !"

Harry roula presque des yeux lorsque sa tante s'approcha pour réconforter son cousin, lui promettant qu'il pourrait garder le loup.

_Moi, j'ai besoin de réconfort. Je suis un loup ! J'étais humain il y a encore quelques heures !_

Il faisait encore nuit dehors et Harry devina qu'il était aux alentours de vingt heures. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait. Le hurlement retentit de nouveau à l'extérieur. Son corps se figea de désir. Toute sa famille s'arrêta net et le regarda.

"Il y en a d'autres dehors. De plus grands. Dudley, peut-être devrais-tu le laisser sortir." Son cousin cria de frustration et serra Harry avec tellement de force que le louveteau ne put même pas émettre un son de protestation.

"Nous t'achèterons un autre chiot de ton choix. Mais tu dois _le_ laisser partir."

_D'abord je suis un monstre, maintenant je suis 'ça' !_

Avec un soupir de résignation, Dudley l'emmena vers la porte et le posa à terre.

"File, petit bonhomme. Retourne avec ta famille." Dudley le poussa aux fesses et le loup tituba sur le pas de la porte, l'entendant claquer derrière lui.

Avant que Harry ne puisse comprendre quoi que se soit à ce qui venait de se passer, il aperçut un autre loup, bien plus gros, à l'autre bout de la rue. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et restèrent accrochés jusqu'à ce que le plus grand se retourne et parte, sachant pertinemment que le louveteau le suivrait.

Harry gémit. Le son parut pitoyable à ses propres oreilles. Il commença à suivre le chemin du loup brun.

Après environ une heure et beaucoup de faux-pas de la part de Harry, ils arrivèrent finalement à une zone boisée. Son ainé était encore loin devant lui mais la vue de Harry était bonne dans le noir.

Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus profondément enfoncé entre les arbres, il fit une pause, oreilles dressées. Quelque chose… n'allait pas. C'était comme si la forêt ne voulait pas de lui.

De nombreux hurlements plus ou moins éloignés retentissaient, Harry hésita puis se détourna pour partir. Il n'était pas le bienvenue, tout au fond de lui il le sentait. Sa tête se cogna contre quelque chose de dur et de poilu. En levant les yeux, il vit une patte. Les levants plus haut, il ne voyait toujours qu'une patte. Finalement, il dut s'assoir et lever complètement la tête pour voir le grand loup gris qu'il connaissait déjà. Le canidé était grand, fort et puissant… c'était quelque chose qui terrorisait Harry dans sa forme de loup.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Réclamé son Chiot

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Hello zamis lecteurs,

Non vous ne rêvez pas un chap' de "Pleine Lune" !! Vous allez enfin pouvoir lire la tant attendue rencontre entre Fenrir et notre Survivant préféré. Et vous ne serez pas déçu, enfin nous l'espérons.

Bizz et bonne lecture

_**News sur l'état d'avancement …**_

- Nous avons pris un peu d'avan- Quoi Tag ? Qu'es-ce tu dis ? J' me la pète ? Ben c'est vrai quoi ! Quoi 1 chapitre ?! C'est déjà ça j'te f'rais dire !!! Et pis si y'avait eu moins de bordel chez toi et ben moi j'aurai pu vachement mieux avancer d'abord. Na !

- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. Vous savez ce que c'est de bosser quand vous avez des chiards qui braillent toute la journée dans tout le baraquement ???… Bon ok des enfants, désolé Tag, voulais pas te faire de pei- mais c'est vrai quoi, reconnaît quand mêm- nan ? un peu ? nan ? toujours pas ? Allez un ti' peu…

- Arrête de faire ton œil de Chat Potté (1) !!! Ca prends p- Bon d'accord, suis désolé… Et Merde… me fais toujours avoir quand elle fait cet œil là.

(1) Le chat de Shrek 2

* * *

**Réclamé son Chiot**

_Sa tête se cogna contre quelque chose de dur et de poilu. En levant les yeux, il vit une patte. Les levants plus haut, il ne voyait toujours qu'une patte. Finalement, il dut s'assoir et lever complètement la tête pour voir le grand loup gris qu'il connaissait déjà. Le canidé était grand, fort et puissant… c'était quelque chose qui terrorisait Harry dans sa forme de loup._

Les yeux jaunes et brillants de Fenrir surveillaient le loup miniature devant lui. Il faillit hurler d'amusement. Le louveteau noir était si petit en plus d'être totalement irrésistible à se tenir simplement assis là, la fourrure hérissée, figé de peur devant son alpha.

Les pensées précédentes du grand mâle rappelèrent à sa forme de loup qu'il devait se débarrasser de… cette menace pour sa meute. Mais maintenant, en le voyant, il réalisait qu'il avait été fou de croire qu'une si petite chose demanderait beaucoup d'attention.

Les yeux ambre rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux verts. Fenrir rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla à la lune. Sa meute comprit l'appel et lui répondit, acceptant le fait que leur alpha autorisait l'arrivée du nouveau membre dans leur famille. Il reporta son regard sur le chiot et remarqua qu'il l'avait encore plus effrayé. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur son crâne.

Prenant pitié de lui, Fenrir avança d'un pas. Le louveteau recula de plusieurs foulées, loin de l'alpha.

Ca n'allait pas le faire. Il n'accepterait aucune désobéissance.

Retroussant les babines, il grogna en direction du chiot en guise d'avertissement. Le défier ne lui apporterait rien de bon. La petite boule noire stoppa son mouvement et regarda Fenrir avec ses grands yeux.

Ne le quittant pas du regard, le grand loup s'approcha et posa son museau contre la douce fourrure et commença à le caresser et à le sentir. Il inhala son odeur et ses oreilles se dressèrent.

Le louveteau sentait la maltraitance, la faim, la magie, la solitude, la douleur. Et il portait la même odeur que Fenrir sans jamais avoir rencontré l'alpha auparavant.

Fenrir se redressa et regarda possessivement le chiot devant lui.

_**C'était impossible.**_

Mais c'était bien le cas. Il retroussa les babines et eut un sourire carnassier. Le loup en lui prit de l'ampleur et Fenrir l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Il attendrait pour s'accoupler avec son compagnon mais il voulait le déclarer comme sien maintenant… brutalement.

**--FH-- **

Harry se tint aussi immobile que possible tandis que le très grand loup commençait à le renifler. Sa queue s'enroula confortablement autour de ses pattes pendant qu'il écoutait le souffle de l'autre sortir par petites bouffées.

Son côté loup savait que c'était son alpha, le chef de la meute. Il eut le bon sens de supporter ce traitement sans rien dire. Mais lorsque l'alpha se recula et baissa sur lui un regard dominateur, le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

Aucun loup n'aimait être dominé, même par leur chef et peu importait sa petite taille, Harry n'aimait pas être soumis plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Avec un gémissement, Harry se détourna et courut à travers la forêt, ignorant la douleur de sa cheville. En lui, le loup grognait devant son humaine stupidité. Il lui savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance en défiant l'alpha. Son désir de non soumission importait peu. Il devait respecter les règles de la meute, un point c'est tout.

Sa langue jaillit de sa gueule et sa queue se dressa sous l'excitation de la course. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques foulées qu'il s'autorisa à regarder le loup gris derrière lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le poursuive avec rage mais, à la place, il le trouva en train de le couver d'un regard possessif très expressif. Le grand loup était assis sur sa hanche, ses oreilles s'agitant aux bruits des pattes de Harry, sa queue battant l'air d'amusement car il autorisait le louveteau à prendre de l'avance contrairement à ce que ce dernier semblait croire. Il était certain de le rattraper sans problème.

Et bien, c'était très arrogant de sa part. Les pattes de Harry attrapèrent le coup pour courir et sa foulée s'allongea autant que faire se peut. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre auparavant. Le vent lui caressait le visage. Il s'autorisa un jappement joyeux. Des feuilles et des branches se dressaient régulièrement sur son chemin mais la maîtrise toute récentes de certaines de ses nouvelles capacités lui permit de les éviter avec prudence et habileté… jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur une racine et qu'il se retrouve cul par-dessus tête, mettant ainsi un terme peu glorieux à sa course.

Il émit un petit grognement et se releva, sachant que l'alpha le suivait en marchant tranquillement.

_Loup présomptueux._

Il atteignit une clairière et s'arrêta net. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres loups mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient si nombreux.

Des mâles et des femelles de tous âges jouaient entre eux ou se reposaient dans un coin. A mesure qu'il les observait, il constata que la plupart étaient de couleur fauves, marrons, blanc, rouges voir gris. Ces derniers ne pouvaient rivaliser avec l'argent chatoyant de leur alpha. Son problème immédiat était qu'il n'y avait que très peu de loups au pelage aussi noir que le sien, peut-être un ou deux mais guère plus.

Parmi toutes les tranches d'âges, il remarqua des jeunes chahutant. Il savait inconsciemment que ces jeux innocents n'avaient qu'un but… la domination de l'autre… mais la encore aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi petit que lui. Il y avait également de nombreux loups assis en groupe se mordillant les uns les autres comme si c'était un divertissement. Il s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'ils restaient là alors qu'ils pourraient courir librement dans la forêt. Lui avait décrété qu'à partir de maintenant c'était son jeu favori.

Fort de sa décision, il prêta enfin l'oreille à l'idée qui flottait à la lisière de son esprit… _ils sentaient tous très fort comme l'alpha qui le pourchassait_… A peine sa pensée achevée, son instinct lui dicta de se retourner. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit arriver par la sommière le grand loup gris. Il s'approchait, prêt à le faire sien.

Harry bondit dans la clairière et remarqua que de nombreux loups le considéraient avec intérêt. Ils avaient dû être prévenus de son arrivée car ils n'interrompirent pas leurs occupations, à l'exception des autres louveteaux. Ces derniers le regardèrent avec curiosité et l'incitèrent à venir jouer avec eux.

Son loup savait que l'alpha commençait à se lasser de cette chasse. Il devait se cacher… exactement comme la dernière fois.

Ses yeux verts cherchèrent celui qui l'avait engendré. Il le repéra enfin, à l'écart des autres loups, couché sur le sol, les paupières baissées. Harry accéléra dans sa direction et se glissa derrière lui, se soustrayant ainsi au regard du mâle dominant.

Son "père" leva simplement le museau et le renifla. Il semblait savoir pourquoi le louveteau se cachait. Après avoir décrypté les odeurs, il reposa sa tête au sol et fit comme s'il n'était pas là. S'il avait été, en cet instant, sous forme humaine, on l'aurait vu sourire. C'était tellement mignon de voir cette petite boule de poil se cacher derrière un grand mâle pour éviter le loup gris qui venait d'entrer dans la clairière.

De nombreux loups s'approchèrent de l'alpha pour le saluer mais il ne les remarqua pas, cherchant Harry parmi les louveteaux jouant entre eux.

Mais hélas, il n'y avait pas de chiot noir. Harry essaya de ne pas bouger malgré son excitation de s'être si bien caché. Il gémit de surprise et de frustration en voyant le grand loup bondir dans sa direction. Une seule de ses foulées équivalait à dix de celles de Harry.

_Je ferais mieux d'y aller._ Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit être soumis si facilement. Avec un petit coup de pouce de son 'père', Harry courut de nouveau à travers bois, son cœur battant la chamade en entendant les pas lourds derrière lui.

Des dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule et il jappa de douleur lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre. Il se retrouva museau contre museau avec l'alpha. Il se savait pris mais il se débattit dans un vain effort pour s'enfuir.

Avec ses pattes, il essaya de gifler son adversaire qui le tenait dans sa gueule. Il n'y parvint pas car il fut jeter au sol et une lourde patte se posa sur son dos, l'empêchant de bouger. Il était coincé sous le grand loup gris.

Un liquide chaud se répandit sur lui et il sursauta de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de l'urine qui coulait sur son corps. Son côté humain faillit vomir de dégoût mais le loup en lui savait que c'était une façon de déclarer sien un loup, par l'odeur… même si c'était répugnant.

Il se débattit et la pression de la patte augmenta, le forçant à rester étendu et immobile jusqu'au bout. Un lourd geignement sortit de sa gueule. Finalement, cela cessa et le poids sur son dos disparut.

Trempé comme une soupe, Harry se leva et s'ébroua, essayant de faire disparaître le liquide révoltant.

**--FH-- **

Fenrir regardait calmement son compagnon secouer les conséquences de sa revendication. La façon de faire du louveteau l'amusa. C'était presque comme si son côté humain reprenait le dessus.

Bien qu'il en ait terminé de son appropriation par l'urine, il était loin d'en avoir fini avec le reste. Il devait se faire reconnaître comme le dominant dans leur relation, même si cela était évident compte tenu de leur taille respective. Il s'approcha, satisfait de l'odeur qui couvrait son partenaire. Bien entendu, il avait fait cela avec toute sa meute mais le faire à son compagnon avait une saveur particulière.

Il grogna et frappa le louveteau avec sa patte, le regardant tomber par terre, surpris. Des yeux verts adorables se levèrent vers lui et comprirent le défi.

_Désolé chiot, je te contrôlerai aisément._

Il se mit à plat ventre et rampa vers Harry, essayant de lui faire comprendre que, quelque soit sa taille, il le surpasserait toujours.

Il avait senti la douleur que ressentait le louveteau. Il devrait se montrer prudent et ne pas jouer trop violemment avec lui.

Cette nuit au moins…

Le petit loup noir s'approcha, dégoulinant toujours d'urine, et essaya de l'attaquer mais Fenrir le repoussa d'un coup de griffe. Des égratignures sanglantes apparurent sur le corps du chiot. L'Alpha gronda de plaisir. D'autres marques de possession.

Harry essaya de s'enfuir mais les mâchoires du grand loup se refermèrent sur sa queue ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

Il était temps de conclure.

Sa queue maintenue fermement dans la gueule, il se leva et se dirigea vers la clairière. La nuit était bien avancée et il avait besoin de dormir… avec son louveteau.

De pathétiques gémissements s'échappaient du petit loup noir. Fenrir les ignora pendant qu'il s'asseyait au milieu de la meute. Avec force, il retourna le louveteau, le coucha sur le dos et posa sa patte sur sa petite poitrine.

Le museau de Fenrir touchait celui de Harry et leur regard se rencontrèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le loup noir gémisse et arque le dos, acceptant d'être le soumis.

Ce soir au moins…

La meute s'installa pour la nuit. Fenrir enroula son corps de façon protectrice autour du louveteau, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de son compagnon. Il s'endormit, satisfait.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	4. Métamorphose Tardive

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Hello à Tous et Toutes !!

(Mais si ! Nous sommes sûr, Tag et moi, que dans le flot de lecteurs assidus qui suivent cette fic il y a au moins 1 garçon !!)

Nous revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, qui plus est, très important et attendu parce que …

Chuttttttttt !! Rien ne sortira de mes doigts et n'ira se coucher sur mon écran. Il vous faudra lire et jusqu'au bout pour en savoir plus.

Je sais que nous ne sommes plus du tout dans le super timing que nous avions annoncé : Un chap' tous les quinzes jours pour chacune des deux fics que nous traduisons sur le couple Fenrir /Harry.

Malheureusement, j'ai très beaucoup énormément de taf jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec un minimum de 3 réunions par semaine pour le dit taf !!

Nous devions aussi finir les deux très gros chapitres de Big Dicks pour le Troisième Oeil avant le 31 mars pour que Zeyna, super illustratrice de son état, puisse s'inspirer grandement et nous faire de jolies choses. Ben oui tout doit être prêt pour la Japan Expo 2008 !!

J'avais ce chapitre en réserve mais pas de temps donc pour le mettre sur FF. Mais voilà c'est chose faite. Nous allons quand même essayer d'être un peu plus régulier vu que « BD » nous laisse un peu de répit et revenir à un rythme plus régulier. Seulement, nous n'avons plus de chapitres corrigé en réserve … donc un peu de patience. Tag doit betalecter le chap' 4 de « Sous Un Ciel Sans Etoile » et j'espère pouvoir vous le mettre en début de semaine prochaine TT.

Allez, j'arrête avec ma NdT et vous laisse à votre plaisir.

Bizz

* * *

**Métamorphose Tardive**

"Donc, vous dites que lorsqu'ils ont ouvert la porte du placard il y avait un petit loup à la place de Harry ? Comment peut-on être aussi stupides ? N'ont-ils pas encore intégré que lorsque Harry disparaît, ils doivent vous le faire savoir immédiatement?" demanda Remus, abasourdi.

Dumbledore et lui étaient chez les Dursley, venant seulement d'apprendre la disparition de Harry. Albus avait appelé Remus pour l'aider à découvrir ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Tout en discutant, le loup-garou s'était rapproché du placard sous l'escalier.

Les Dursley prétendirent avoir joué à cache-cache avec le garçon et l'avoir accidentellement enfermé là mais les deux hommes connaissaient parfaitement la triste vérité.

"Vous sentez quelque chose, Remus ?" Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte et fut assailli de nombreuses odeurs.

"Il y avait bien un loup-garou ici." Dumbledore acquiesça, l'air maussade. Il avait comprit que Harry s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, transformé en loup-garou mais entendre Remus le lui confirmer rendit la chose plus réelle.

Remus recula vivement après avoir reniflé le chemin qui menait à la porte.

"Que se passe-t-il, Remus ?" demanda gentiment mais sévèrement Dumbledore en voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Cette odeur… Harry." Il fit une pause, incapable de former les mots.

Albus s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en pleine détresse.

_"Fenrir Greyback."_

**--FH--**

Caressé par un doux soleil matinal, Fenrir s'étira paresseusement dans l'herbe qui recouvrait toute la clairière. De nombreux os craquèrent durant le processus, causé par la position qu'il avait prise pour dormir.

"Il est _tellement_ mignon."

"Je suis heureux que Fenrir l'ait gardé dans la meute."

"Il a une odeur de sorcier."

Fenrir se mit en action en entendant cette conversation. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, révélant deux ambres en alerte. Il regarda la scène devant lui.

Que toute sa meute soit réveillée avant lui était en soi une chose totalement inhabituelle. Ils parlaient à voix basse autour d'un louveteau d'un noir de geai. Cela ne le surprit pas que son compagnon soit toujours sous forme de loup. Il n'était pas inhabituel que les plus jeunes loups-garous restent sous cette forme quelques jours de plus. La transformation demandait beaucoup d'énergie et clairement ce petit n'en avait pas assez. Sans parler du fait qu'il était affamé et souffrant.

Fenrir agita la main en direction de ses jambes et fut instantanément revêtu de son jean élimé. Il fonça en direction de la meute.

Il aurait dû se voir avec ses longs cheveux argentés flottant autour de lui et ses yeux fous. Tous s'écartèrent de son chemin. Il vit son partenaire caresser par les autres. Le loup en lui gronda.

"Vous ais-je autorisé à le toucher ?" grogna-t-il. Les loups-garous, maintenant sous forme humaine, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés.

Fenrir baissa les yeux sur le louveteau qui, en retour, leva ses adorables pupilles vertes dans sa direction. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et sa queue s'agitait de curiosité en voyant l'alpha sous forme humaine.

Faisant un pas autoritaire en avant, Fenrir se saisit de la petite boule de poils. Il ne pesait vraiment pas lourd. Il le porta à la hauteur de son visage et l'étudia de près, ignorant le loup en lui qui voulait de nouveau réclamer son compagnon.

Le louveteau était adorable et… minuscule… mais Fenrir savait qu'en grandissant il deviendrait un loup magnifique.

Greyback fit un sourire carnassier au chiot et toucha sa truffe du bout de son nez.

Cela pouvait tout aussi bien passer pour un baiser affectueux que pour une autre démonstration de ce qui lui revenait de droit. Les deux lui convenaient.

Le petit loup se recula et grogna, confusion et horreur frappèrent les narines de Fenrir. L'alpha laissa passer le grognement… pour cette fois.

Il fit courir son regard sur la meute, s'assurant que personne ne s'avisait de le défier.

"Je vous ordonne à tous de laisser mon louveteau tranquille. Si vous désirez le voir, vous me demanderez la permission, suis-je assez clair ?" Ses yeux ambres regardèrent sa meute s'agenouiller et acquiescer. Seuls quelques-uns avaient l'air confus à propos de toute cette histoire pour un nouveau petit dans la meute.

Mais à partir de cet instant, son partenaire n'était pas un de leurs compagnons de meute mais son second. Il fourra le louveteau dans le creux de son bras et se dirigea vers le manoir que leur avait fourni Lord Voldemort avant d'être détruit par ce morveux de Potter.

Les loups-garous se précipitèrent à leur suite de peur qu'il ne les laisse seuls dans la forêt au risque de se faire tuer par un sorcier passant par là. Fenrir les ignora et caressait la fourrure sur le dessus du crâne du chiot. Il allait devoir le nourrir, le guérir et l'aider pour rendre sa transformation moins douloureuse. Il voulait savoir qui était ce sorcier et s'il était un sang mêlé ou un sang pur.

Ouvrant les portes, la meute se dirigea vers la salle à manger et se précipitèrent sur les assiettes préparées par les elfes de maison. L'odeur de la viande crue frappa les narines des loups-garous. Ils se tenaient tous devant leur petit-déjeuner, attendant que leur alpha leur donne la permission de commencer.

Jetant un regard circulaire, Fenrir resserra sa prise sur le petit loup qui jappait dans ses bras. Il semblait que le chiot ait senti la nourriture et soit incapable de se contrôler.

Harry grogna et griffa le bras de l'homme. Il avait senti la viande et il la voulait maintenant.

Il émit un gémissement surpris lorsque l'homme à la chevelure argentée le serra violemment et lui bloqua la gueule fermée de son autre main.

"Assez petit chiot. SI tu veux de la viande, tiens-toi tranquille." Sa voix contenait une mise en garde et Harry se tint coi.

En cet instant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il jeûnait.

Tout dans sa présente situation le perturbait grandement. Entre autre chose, tous les loups qu'il avait vu dans la clairière la nuit dernière s'étaient réveillés en… humain. Exactement comme il l'était la veille. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas transformé comme eux ?

Une autre chose était que l'home qui le tenait actuellement avait la même odeur que le loup dominant mais il était humain… pas un loup.

Une chose était certaine. Il préférait être dans cette situation bizarre que chez les Dursley à être frappé par son oncle.

Il se retrouva soudain posé sur la haute table, de nombreuses paires d'yeux humains posés sur lui.

Un steak cru fut placé devant lui par l'alpha humain. Harry étira ses pattes de devant, plia les pattes arrières comme s'il faisait une révérence et bondit en l'air, prêt à dévorer la vache toute entière à lui tout seul.

Une main dure le saisit par le museau et lui fit faire demi-tour en plein vol, le clouant sur la table. Harry tenta de gronder mais ce ne fut qu'un petit couinement d'étonnement.

L'humain se pencha sur lui, montrant les crocs avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre le bas-ventre de Harry entre ses mâchoires. C'était un avertissement. Harry sut qu'il pouvait l'ouvrir en deux en un instant. Les dents pointues pénétrèrent à peine la peau de son ventre qu'il gémissait de douleur et de peur.

Le loup en lui prit le dessus et il se retrouva à cambrer le dos aussi loin que possible dans la bouche de l'alpha, dénudant également son cou pour montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il se soumettait.

Les crocs lachèrent immédiatement sa peau mais Harry garda sa posture de soumission. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon de mettre l'humain en colère en bougeant sans autorisation.

Une main apaisante commença à le caresser. Il prit cela comme la permission de changer de position. Ses oreilles étaient dressées au maximum pour capter le moindre signe indiquant qu'il devait se remettre sur le dos mais il n'y en eut pas. Au lieu de ça, un rire profond qui le fit trembler résonna dans la salle.

"Je donne la permission de manger, mon petit loup. Donc, tu seras puni si tu n'écoutes pas." Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur et pencha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Cet homme savait-il qu'il était en fait un petit garçon à l'intérieur ? Il lui parlait comme s'il était humain. La large main fit aisément le tour de son cou et Harry se crispa d'anticipation. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le steak posé à quelques centimètres de lui lorsqu'il sentit un souffle d'air chaud dans son oreille.

"Mange, mon petit." La main disparut et Harry bondit et plongea littéralement sur la viande. Ses dents pointues la déchirèrent et du sang coula dans sa gueule. Il était au paradis et il en savourait chaque seconde. C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Distraitement, il entendit l'alpha annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient commencer et lui-même entama sa viande mais bien plus calmement que Harry.

Le louveteau n'en avait cure.

Pour le moment, il était étendu sur une moitié de steak et en mâchait un coin. S'il le voulait, il pouvait imaginer que c'était un morceau de son cousin. Cela rendit les choses définitivement plus intéressantes.

Rapidement, il se sentit plein et il restait encore la moitié de la viande. Son estomac était habitué à ne pas manger. Et là, il était bien trop plein. Couché sur le ventre, il posa la tête sur la viande et se couvrit les yeux avec ses pattes avant. Il ne voulait pas les entendre mâcher pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur part. Cela le rendait encore plus malade.

La main de l'alpha le saisit de nouveau et le ramena dans le giron de l'homme. Harry se retrouva à l'envers couché sur le dos, le ventre à l'air libre.

Harry tenta de se retourner mais il l'en empêcha. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, des doigts commencèrent à lui caresser l'estomac. Il en aurait gémi s'il avait été sous forme humaine.

C'était _tellement_ bon.

Il commença à haleter de plaisir. Sa queue s'agita. Son alpha faisait en sorte que son estomac aille mieux. Il ne savait pas à quoi l'homme ressemblait pour le moment puisque la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était le dessous de ses paupières.

Non seulement le gentilhomme lui frottait-il le ventre mais ses doigts commençaient à caresser d'autres endroits stratégiques comme derrière ses oreilles, sous le menton, entre les pattes et… _oh_.

Il tomba des bras de l'homme et atterrit sur le sol. Il secoua la tête de confusion. Il semblerait qu'il est perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements à cause du plaisir.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il gémit de douleur. _Ca_ recommençait, cette insupportable douleur comme la dernière fois dans le placard. Sa peau, ou plutôt sa fourrure, était en feu et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était à peine conscient de l'alpha à genoux à côté de lui, essayant de le réconforter.

**--FH--**

Fenrir regarda le louveteau commencer à se transformer de nouveau en humain. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement car il avait suffi d'un gentil massage pour que le loup s'efface.

La fourrure noire devint une peau pâle et le petit corps à quatre pattes devint un petit garçon. Des sifflements de douleur sortaient de la petite bouche et Fenrir fit courir sa main dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux bien qu'en bataille.

C'était un enfant magnifique et il ne put s'empêcher de le renifler une fois encore. Il le prit dans ses bras et le tint contre lui comme si c'était sa ligne de vie.

Le garçon avait une odeur merveilleuse. Presque identique à celle de Fenrir mais agrémentée d'une cuillérée de magie puissante, une pincée de sauvagerie, un soupçon de noirceur, le tout soupoudré de… Lord Voldemort ? C'était à peine perceptible mais l'alpha pouvait sentir la contamination que son Maître avait laissée sur son partenaire et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il se recula et baissa les yeux sur son petit. Il était parfaitement conscient que toute la meute désobéissait à ses ordres et avait quitté leur place mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qui était important pour l'instant était de savoir _qui_ était son compagnon.

Plaçant gentiment deux doigts sous son menton, Fenrir leva le visage du garçon vers le sien. Ses propres yeux avides rencontrèrent ceux verts et expressifs de l'enfant.

_Magnifique._

"Quel est ton nom, mon petit ?" Il essaya d'effacer toute trace de prédation de sa voix et cela semblait fonctionner.

Le regard confus de l'enfant glissa sur son visage. Il se lécha les lèvres.

"Harry Potter." Sa voix était faible mais Fenrir n'eut pas de mal à l'entendre.

D'une main tremblante, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux et vit très clairement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	5. Amour Paternel

**Auteur** : **The Dark Cyan Star**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**NdT** : Hello Mama'zelles et Mama'zeaux,

Avant toute chose, nous aimerions vous rappeler qu'ici vous êtes dans la section « M », en quelque sorte la section « interdite », ( un peu comme la réserve de Poudlard ) la section que si l'on y entre on doit assumer entièrement les choses que l'on peut y lire … sexe, violence, sang, gore, mort, inceste, viol et tout ce que l'on peut y rapporter … sinon on passe son chemin et surtout, surtout, on évite les commentaires désobligeants du genre :

Bahhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est caca beurk deux hommes qui s'aiment.

Arghhhhh il a des pensées pas très catholiques voir orthodoxes envers un membre de la gente masculine.

Et merde, à tous dormir à la belle étoile, ils font faire perdre du chiffre d'affaire au « Vieux Campeurs ».

Est-ce que le toboggan est bien aux normes CEE ?

Vomi express dans ma poubelle de buro Comment peut-on traduire des horreurs pareils ? C'est contre nature deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aiment et qui ont de diaboliques pensées perverses.

Il ne serait pas un peu trop poilu Fenrir ?

D'abord on ne doit avoir que des pensées pures et chastes et n'avoir recours à l'acte sexuel que pour procréer et s'assurer une descendance …

Heu, ce ne serait pas un peu pédophile comme comportement ?

Ce petit warning juste pour dire que même si cette fic commence gentiment cela est et reste un yaoi !! Pour être plus clair : des relations intimes entre hommes !!

Donc Fenrir étant dans sa pleine maturité masculine de mâle alpha, et bien il pense, ressent, désire … Maisss maisss maisss Reste Sage !!

En un mot comme en un, deux, trois, quatre, douze, vingt-sept, tre- et merde me suis tout gouré !! Donc en plein de mots voir que en douze : **Ce chap' parle de l'affection d'une personne pour une autre.**

Bonne lecture.

Bizz

* * *

**Amour Paternel**

"Harry Potter," répondit doucement l'intéressé. Il regarda tout de même bien en face l'homme aux yeux ambre, en le répétant.

Il tremblait encore de l'incident qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Sa tête était pleine de tellement de questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à en poser une seule. Sans parler du fait qu'il était _nu_ en présence de ce dangereux homme et de toute la meute…

Ses yeux verts scrutaient l'homme aux cheveux gris qui lui caressa la tête, révélant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le large groupe d'étrangers se mit à crier en tout sens se hélant les uns les autres.

_Qu'avait-il fait ? Etait-ce à cause de sa nudité ? Etait-ce à cause de son nom ? En quoi cela avait-il de l'importance ?_

L'Alpha se leva abruptement, posant son ombre sur Harry, toujours allongé par terre. Le petit garçon trembla et attira ses jambes contre son torse, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible. Il ignora la douleur dans sa cheville et garda son regard rivé au sol.

"_Silence_." Harry leva d'un coup les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de prononcer ce murmure meurtrier en direction de la foule. Certains avaient même rampé ou couru vers l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait Harry pour jeter un œil sur l'enfant tremblant.

"Fenrir, excusez-moi mais qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? C'est le Garçon-qui-a-survécu –"

"Je suis très au fait de qui il est, Aden." La voix de l'homme était un grognement sourd alors qu'il montrait les dents à l'homme aux cheveux cendrés.

Harry fit glisser son regard vers 'Aden'. Il rencontra deux yeux ambre. Ils étaient cependant différents de ceux du géant. Ceux de l'Alpha avaient un éclat bleu glacier au milieu de la teinte ambre rendant son regard plus meurtrier.

La foule était disparate en âge et tailles, tous béants devant Harry avec des expressions très variées allant de la colère, au choc en passant par une crainte mêlée de respect, l'amusement, l'horreur… trop pour que le jeune garçon puisse les comprendre.

Il renifla, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il semblait que peut importait où il allait, les gens le regardaient avec le même dégoût que les Dursley.

Un courant d'air secoua ses cheveux noirs. Il leva les yeux vers l'Alpha qui lui tendait une couverture de laine.

_D'où la sortait-il ?_

Harry fut totalement surpris que l'homme la lui dépose sur les épaules. "Regardes moi, mon petit chiot." Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'Alpha qui s'accroupit face à lui pour être à sa hauteur. Il avait les sourcils froncés mais, une seconde plus tard, son visage se détendit et il sourit. Sa main calleuse approcha et caressa la joue du garçon avec douceur.

"Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ?" La voix de l'homme le fit trembler et il rougit, se tournant pour regarder la foule mais une main sur son menton le força à croiser de nouveau le regard de l'Alpha.

"O-oui." Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, l'homme le prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans une autre pièce, à l'abri de tous ces regards scrutateurs. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur de l'Alpha, son visage étant appuyé contre sa poitrine nue.

Son odeur… c'était un mélange sauvage et dangereux, comme une redoutable tempête avec des vents puissants, beaucoup d'éclairs et de pluie. Et pourtant, elle évoquait la sécurité pour Harry presque comme un bon feu qui l'entourait de son confort et de sa protection par une froide nuit d'hiver. Elle était extrêmement difficile à définir. Elle était confortable mais comportait une pointe de danger qui faisait battre le cœur du garçon.

**--FH--**

Fenrir ne savait vraiment pas que penser de son nouveau chiot.

_L'émerveillement_ d'avoir le Harry Potter pour compagnon. La _peur_ pour exactement la même raison. La _colère_, pas contre Harry, jamais contre lui, mais contre son Maître pour avoir ne serait-ce _qu'essayer_ de tuer le garçon.

Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait installer Harry. C'était son devoir d'Alpha de s'assurer que l'on prenait soin du garçon avant de s'occuper de ses propres besoins.

Habituellement, Fenrir dormait avec sa meute sur le sol de la salle à manger. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre du Maître qui était toujours prête depuis cette fameuse nuit il y a six ans.

Six ans, ça voulait dire que Harry avait sept ans. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Il semblait avoir quatre ans à peine. Son loup prit le dessus et il serra violemment l'enfant contre sa poitrine sous l'effet de la colère.

Qui que soit la personne ayant maltraité son compagnon sera éliminé. Fenrir ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire ainsi du mal. Harry était _à lui_ maintenant, sous sa protection et quiconque, même de sa meute, tenterait de lui nuire se retrouverait la gorge prise entre ses puissantes mâchoires.

Un gémissement ramena son côté humain sur le devant de la scène. Il réalisa qu'il serrait le jeune garçon un peu trop fort, trouant la couverture de ses ongles et s'enfonçant dans la douce peau de l'enfant.

"Pardonne-moi mon chiot. J'ai un tempérament qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui d'un Hippogriffe." Il fit courir ses doigts dans les boucles noirs de son compagnon. Il réalisa à cet instant que, par-dessus toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait présentement, l'excitation prédominait.

Excitation car il avait enfin trouvé son compagnon. Il aurait toute une vie à passer avec lui. Ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité. Harry serait _sien_.

Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses canines commencèrent à s'allonger. Le petit corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Bien évidemment, Harry n'aurait aucune attirance sexuelle envers lui avant ses dix-sept ans mais Fenrir, lui, la ressentait dès maintenant… aussi perturbant que cela puisse paraître. Il avait vingt-huit ans, onze longues années depuis ses dix-sept. Les besoins sexuels de tout loup-garou apparaissaient à dix-sept ans et Fenrir, même avec un compagnon si jeune, ne faisait pas exception.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Hippogriffe ?" Cette petite voix le fit sourire. Il était très impatient que Harry grandisse. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait son compagnon lorsqu'il aurait dix-sept ans.

D'un simple mouvement de la main, la porte s'ouvrit révélant une immense chambre luxueuse. C'était plutôt ironique que le Garçon-Qui-Survécut s'installe sur le lit de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Fenrir croisa les grands yeux verts expressifs de Harry et cligna. Que savait exactement le garçon ?

"L'une des plus magnifiques créatures du monde sorcier, moi mis à part évidemment." Il lui fit un grand sourire qu'il espérait ne pas être vorace.

"Sorcier? Vous voulez dire, m-m… le mot 'm' ?" Fenrir s'assit sur le lit à côté du garçon et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Le mot 'm' ? Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Amour." Il regarda avec amusement Harry rosir légèrement.

"Mon oncle m'a dit que je ne devais jamais utiliser le mot… _magique_." Il regarda nerveusement tout autour de la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier ne surgisse inopinément. Fenrir grogna et saisit son menton, tournant vivement le visage de l'enfant vers lui.

En soupirant, il se morigéna et se rappela d'être plus gentil avec lui car il était encore jeune.

"Est-ce ton oncle qui a provoqué tous ses bleus et ton entorse à la cheville ?" Lorsque Harry tenta de baisser la tête, Fenrir eut sa réponse.

Il tuerait le gardien de Potter même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

"Oui. Mais ma cheville, ce n'est pas sa faute. Un gros chiot m'a mordu et ça n'a pas guéri." Fenrir cligne de nouveau des yeux puis regarda la cheville blessée. C'est là que Turner avait dû le mordre et la blessure semblait infectée.

Fenrir soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire à potions. Il en connaissait long sur l'art de la guérison étant le chef d'une meute de loup. Beaucoup d'entre eux se blessaient sous leur forme de loup.

Il saisit une fiole bleu et une blanche, fit une pause puis en saisit une verte sur l'étagère du dessous. Celle-ci était pour la malnutrition, quelque chose qu'il savait nécessaire compte tenu de la petite taille de l'enfant. La bleue était pour faire disparaître les blessures et la blanche pour se débarrasser de l'infection.

"Prends ça mon chiot. Cela t'aidera pour la morsure." Il tendit les fioles au garçon et gronda quand ce dernier ne les saisit pas immédiatement. Fenrir était habitué à ce que les gens obéissent à tous ses ordres sans poser de questions et la simple pensée d'avoir un compagnon têtu lui donna la migraine… que de combats à venir pour la domination.

"Prends-les." Sa voix devenait toujours plus grave lorsqu'il était en colère, contrairement à la plupart des gens qui montaient dans les aigus.

"Q-qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Fenrir soupira. Il ne servirait à rien de se battre avec un garçon de sept ans.

"Tu dois me faire confiance, Harry." Il fit une pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui révéler. Il allait laisser de côté l'histoire de compagnonnage, tout le truc Dumbledore/Voldemort et, évidemment, qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-Survécut.

"Mon nom est Fenrir Greyback." Il posa les trois fioles sur la table de chevet et tendit une grande main calleuse vers le garçon tremblant. Deux yeux verts la regardèrent avant qu'une main hésitante ne se tende vers elle.

"Enchanté de vous connaître, Fen… Fenrir." Harry renifla et se recroquevilla sous la chaude couverture. Fenrir fit un petit sourire en voyant le regard curieux posé sur lui de sous sa cachette.

"Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, exact?" Voyant Harry acquiescer, il poursuivit. "Et bien, je suis comme toi, comme toute la meute. Vois-tu, nous sommes des loups-garous. Une fois mordu par l'un de nous, tu en deviens un également. C'est ce qui t'es arrivé il y a un mois." Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il entendait.

"Un loup-garou est une créature magique qui se transforme en loup à la pleine lune trois jours par mois. Tu ne peux empêcher ni modifier la transformation." Il vit Harry trembler et le regarder avec horreur à ses mots.

"Alors… je suis obligé de changer trois jours par mois ? Me transformerais-je en loup à d'autres moments ?" Fenrir fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers son compagnon, le prenant dans ses bras et l'installant sur ses genoux.

"Tu ne devrais pas haïr ta transformation, Harry. C'est un don très précieux que tu possèdes. D'autres n'ont pas autant de chance. N'as-tu pas aimé courir librement dans le bois la nuit dernière ?" Le garçon leva des yeux étonnés vers lui et acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

"Tu peux faire de nombreuses choses en étant un loup-garou, Harry. Tu as un excellent sens de l'odorat, de l'audition et une grande force. Et tu peux te défendre plus aisément, une fois que tu seras plus vieux évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, tu es juste un petit chiot. Aussi loin que ta question porte, non, tu ne peux pas te transformer en loup hors des périodes de pleine lune. Bien que tu puisses être assez en colère pour faire grandir tes ongles et tes canines. Tes yeux prennent une teinte ambre. Seul un Alpha peut se transformer à volonté."

Harry se tourna sur ses genoux mais Fenrir s'accrocha plus fort à lui. "Es-tu un Alpha? Qu'est-ce qu'un Alpha?"

Fenrir sourit. Il voulait qu'il lui pose cette question.

"Oui, je suis un Alpha. Un Alpha est un maître ou un chef de meute. Les autres se tournent vers moi pour les guider et les protéger et ils obéissent à tous mes ordres sans poser de questions. Ils sont soumis et je suis le dominant."

Harry le regarda avec un petit quelque chose dans les yeux que Fenrir avait espéré ne _jamais_ voir.

"Alors, seras-tu mon nouveau papa ?" L'homme le regarda lui sourire avec espoir et acceptation.

_Bon dieu. Son foutu père ?_ C'était… perturbant. Mais Harry le regardait avec une telle confiance que Fenrir n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que 'Non, je ne suis pas ton père, Harry. D'ici une dizaine d'années, je te baiserais jusqu'à plus soif et tu en redemenderas encore et encore.'

"Euh, peut-être pas ton père, Harry." Les yeux verts s'emplirent de rejet et d'auto-apitoiement. Fenrir le serra immédiatement contre lui. "Mais je serais _comme_ ton père. Je t'aimerais…" _Mais pas comme un père aime son fils._ "Je prendrais soin de toi. Je te protègerais…" Je _te protègerais de tous ceux qui _oseront_ te toucher de quelque façon que ce soit._ "Et je t'apprendrais notre façon de vivre."

Il saisit le menton de Harry et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez. Il était heureux que le garçon accepte ses réponses. Il tiendrait ses promesses aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

"Maintenant, prendras-tu cela pour moi ?" En guise de réponse, Harry saisit les fioles.

* * *

_A suivre…_


End file.
